Crescent
by Ojisama
Summary: Don't. Call. Me ' Yuu-chan '. " But it was in that motion that Kanda caught sight of the other exorcist accompanying Lavi. It was no other than the small, white-haired, parasitic anti-akuma wielding exorcist, - Moyashi. Yullen M/M !2012 UPDATE! Now complete you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Kanda entered the order exhausted.  
There had been copious amounts of akuma waiting for him at his mission site; a _minor _detail that had somehow ended up being overlooked by Komui; the head of the HQ. But Kanda in the end couldn't have cared less, every single one of them weaklings when facing the wrath of his mugen.

The entrance hall was quiet as per usual, no one greeted him and he likewise; greeted no one.  
As he walked further into the HQ, he bypassed the commissary; scowling and grumbling briefly at the raucous din emanating from the vast room worsened his headache.

He decided to pass the report of his mission off to Komui later as he continued past the hallway leading to the research section of the building.

As he ascended the grated stairs, his order boots clanked noisily on the metal. Idly, he entertained the idea of Komui granting him a small break from upcoming missions. He doubted it however; slack as Komui was, he was vigilant in his mission assignments.

Kanda approached the rusty metal door that was the entrance to his room, with a grating sound he opened the door, letting it fall shut with a resounding clang.  
The inside of the room was in an equal state of disrepair; a broken stained glass window, a single bed and dresser; of which an hour glass stood encasing a single pink lotus flower.

Kanda sighed heavily as he propped his sword up against the dingy wall.

The bed wasn't all that inviting, but he welcomed it gratefully with his eyes as he removed the heavy exorcist coat. He hung it up on a rack in the corner before sitting on the bed to remove his boots and pants. He folded the latter neatly; setting both next to the dresser. Finally the wrappings on his ponytail came off, letting the sleek, straight dark hair fall down.

The bandages woven around his chest remained. He re-adjusted them, fixing them tightly; unconsciously fingering the dark san-skrit symbol above his heart.

Kanda let out a minute sigh as he flipped back the covers, crawling soundlessly between the thin sheets.  
He was thankful for the bed; in any circumstance it was better than the ground.

___

Two hours later, Kanda was awoken by a light tapping at his door. Although he gave no affirmation that he had heard the visitor knocking, he reached over and pulled on his pants, and quickly bound his hair up, before silently crossing the small room to the door in two quick steps, yanking the door open.  
"What?" He asked irritated.

It was Lenalee at the door, she smiled up at him sweetly.  
"I'm sorry Kanda," she paused, sneaking a small peek behind him, before continuing; holding her clipboard close.  
"Komui-nii-chan has a mission he would like to debrief you on." Her voice had melted into an apologetic tone.

Kanda suppressed a groan at the thought of another mission so soon. He thanked Lenalee quietly, closing the door.

He slipped the remainder of his uniform on quickly; grabbing his weapon and securing it to his belt.  
Before closing the door behind him, he gave a final glance at the encased lotus flower as it glowed silently in his dark room.

Mood soured already, Kanda didn't immediately head to Komui's office; instead he made his way down the cafeteria to grab a small serving of Jerry's Soba noodles. It had been a habit of his since first joining the Order under Marshall Tiedoll, to never leave for a mission empty stomached.

As he sat down to eat, he mused over what mission it was Komui was giving him. It wasn't as though he was picky about the missions he was assigned, or for that matter; how frequently he was assigned them.

---

When Kanda finished eating, he dropped his empty dishes near the kitchen as he exited the vast room.  
Still not feeling the need to rush, he made his way languidly over to that section of the order.

When he stepped through the threshold and into the letter ridden office, he was met with an exclamation from a paper stack.  
"Ah! Kanda there you are. Have a seat, have a seat. It will just be another moment before your _comrades_ arrive." Komui stated, separating the mass of papers on his desk so he could look calmly at Kanda.

Kanda on the other hand, held his breath. Komui had said comrade_s_…meaning he would be theoretically teamed up with more than one other exorcist. But at least he wouldn't end up being stuck with the annoying _moyashi_.

It was just as the thought finished passing Kanda's mind that two more people entered the office.

Kanda felt a chill run down his back, before stilling completely at the friendly proclamation of "Yuu-chan!"

_Lavi,_ he was going to be paired with Lavi; the one and _only _person in the entirety of the Black Order that annoyed him nearly as much – if not more than parasite boy.

He clenched his teeth together as he craned his head back against the couch in the general direction of Lavi.

"Don't. Call. Me 'Yuu-chan'". But it was in that simplistic motion that Kanda caught sight of the other exorcist accompanying Lavi, who gave a meek wave.  
It was no other than the small, white-haired, parasitic anti-akuma wielding exorcist, - Moyashi.

_Oh hell no._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh pathetic short chapters, Im sorry.  
I really tried to write a longer one.

Thanks for all the positiveness...all the story/author alerts ive recieved.  
Id like some reviews too please.  
Even from you anonymous people out there. : )

* * *

He couldnt believe it.  
Hed be stuck with them, for who knows how long. 

_Damn Komui and his sadistic personality.  
_Kanda grumbled in his head as Lavi sat almost on top of him.

" Yuu Its been so long since weve been paired up together! " The statement was punctuated by Lavi  
throwing his arm over his shoulder.

"_ Not long enough. _" Kanda growled, forcefully removing Lavis arm.  
" Yuuu dont be so mean. Youll scare Moyashi. "

Kanda had almost forgotten about the white haired exorcist.  
" Che. "

Allen gave him a dirty look and was about to reply when Komui interupted.  
" Now now! Halt your quarelling my little possums. We have a debriefing to go over." He  
waved his hand in a circling motion, as he quickly turned and sunk down behind his desk.  
From there he parted the mound of paper in half and looked at all three of them.  
" Sit Allen."

Allen sat.

Kanda watched the short boy sit next to Lavi, before his attention was switched back to Komui  
as the man began speaking.

" Im sending you three to Prague. There has been reports from the finders that there has been  
an inclination of akuma around the forest. Its suspected that an innocence is near by.  
I trust that youll ensure the villagers near by will be safe, and if there is an innocence. It will be retrieved."

Komui stopped and let the information sit with each of the exorcists, before continuing.

" That is all, now out fair beings. OUT. "

------------

Kanda got up and left first.

He was already about half way down the hall when he was tackled by Lavi who had Allen in tow.

" Yuu-chan, are you excited?! Me you...and ALLEN! "  
He pushed their two faces next to each other and laughed before taking off down the hall wisely.

Kanda could feel him self loosing patience already.  
" Tch." He gave a sharp glance over to Allen. Whos face looked like it was returning back to normal colour again.

" Guh... looks like were paired up again huh ? " Allen fidgeted as he strode to keep up with Kandas long steps.

" What ever Moyashi." With the irate reply, Kanda left Allen standing alone.

-------------

Kanda, Allen and Lavi met up again as they all rushed to catch the train.

" There it is! " Lavi shouted as they all raced towards the end of the tunnel, where the long train emerged.

As their feet left the grassy top and touched the stone surroundings of the tunnels mouth, all three jumped.

They landed with a resounding thud, Kanda regaining balance quickly heard Allen mumble quietly as he pushed himself unsteadily  
up from the trains top.

He glanced at Lavi, who was sitting waiting for Allen to regain his equilibrium.  
He worked his way past them both and hopped down into the space between the trains cars.

He opened the door when the other two jumped down behind him.  
He didnt even wait for the car personnell to speak, he just flashed the order symbol and they were on their way.

Lavi had bounced ahead and took one of the compartment seats to himself.

It irked him that the idiot would purposly make it so he and moyashi would have to sit next to each other.

He didnt offer the window seat to Allen, and sat there himself.  
Allen looked at Lavi hopelessly, but sat down when the closed eyed exorcist made no inclination to move over or wake up.

Silence filled the small but luxurious compartment. It was un-nerving.  
A quiet Lavi and a quiet bean-sprout.

He looked over as the second person came across his mind.  
It was unusual that he didnt have any questions.

Allen was sitting there, his small frame not taking up much space in the seat.  
Kanda continued to study him. He was picking up that something wasnt quiet right with the young exorcist.

So discreetly, he leaned forward to look past the white bangs that over shadowed the boy.

Hed almost wished he hadnt.  
The look was of a silent pain.

The half lidded, tired, faraway look in the grey eyes.

It was overall sadness that lapsed over Allens face.

It was now just plain uncomfortable. Even he admitted that.

Hed never seen moyashi as anything but serious, happy and angry.

Sadness didnt work well on him.

And while he hated to admit it.

He was concerned. 

* * *

Urhm.  
Is Allen OC ? or is it OOC?

REVIEW FOOD HAPPY WRITER MORE UPDATES ( more frequent too : D )


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter uup  
Enjoy.&.Review

* * *

Allen was the first to leave the cabin, when the train came to a stop.

He didnt want to be around Kanda, nor Lavi either at the moment.

He heard Kanda waking up the sleepy exorcist, he smiled slightly to himself.  
Kanda was just that kind of person.

He exited the train and decided hed better wait for the other two to meet him at the station before  
he carried onwards.

As expected kanda emerged, Lavi afterwards with his always present lopsided smile.

When they began walking, Allen shambled on behind slowly.

Kanda was gradually getting annoyed. He was slowing down his pace so that Allen wouldnt be completely left behind.  
Even Lavi was walking faster.

His concern for the younger exorcist still remained prominent in his mind. Despite his trying to  
shove it back into the depths.

Finally after trying to ignore the shuffling steps for so long. Kanda strode back and grabbed Allen under the arms and hefted him up unto his shoulders.  
Allen flailed as Kanda liften him up and unto his shoulders.

" If you cant keep up. Dont complain." Kanda grumbled as he heard Allen start to speak.

" I wasnt...that slow...You can put me down now." Allen mumbled, embarrassment thick in his voice, as Kanda passed Lavi who was smirking at them.

" Just rest for a bit. You were half asleep on the way here. " Kanda spoke as he shot Lavi a look that spoke for itself.

Allen didnt reply.

* * *

Allen wasnt heavy.

But the dead weight of the boy was taking its toll on Kandas back.

" Mou Yuu-chan. Are you sure we didnt get off at the wrong station? We havent even met any villagers yet." Lavi complained as he shuffled along side Kanda.

Kanda grunted as he replied. " Unless Komui made a mistake, we are on the right path."

He shifted Allens weight around in his arms to the best he could.

He couldnt believe it, despite what hes said he couldnt believe that the stupid bean sprout had actually fallen asleep.  
At least he didnt snore. That would have been a high light and he probably would of dropped the exorcist right where he stood.

" Any how Yuu, Its getting dark. Do you suppose _**we**_ should take a rest? " He heard the emphasis on the we, which generally ment him.  
He didnt want to admit he was getting worn out carrying Allen, but he agreed anyhow and treked after Lavi as they went off the road to make camp.

With utmost ease, Kanda attempted to pluck the clinging boy off his back. But Allen wasnt letting go, and instead clung more tightly to his neck.

He sighed and sat down carefully, avoiding sitting on the smaller body.

Even when Lavi tried pulling Allen off, he just hung on tighter. To the point where Kanda just gave up and gently shook the sleeping exorcist awake.  
Bleary eyes blinked half open, and Kanda spoke quietly " Were resting for the night moyashi, You can let go of me now." and he tapped Allens tightly wound fingers.

He waited and felt him shift slightly, loosening the grip his hands had and sliding off his back.  
He took up Allen again and set him up by where Lavi had made makeshift beds.

Lavi just smiled in a knowing way.  
He knew Kanda for a longtime and that his behaviour wasnt at all unusual, but that it was rarely revealed to others eyes.  
Hed noticed it too. The subduded air around Allen on the train.  
He neednt ask if Kanda had noticed it. Hed probably noticed it before him.

It would probably explain the non-angry coments he was giving both him and Allen.  
That and the willingness to carry Allen for more than a few minutes,like he said he was going to do, and instead carrying him for almost more than 2 hours.  
It must have been something in the air of the cabin that had made Yuu so concerned.

He tossed the idea around in his head for a bit before falling asleep too.

* * *

Im sorry for the always, so far very short chapters.  
Ill try to make them longer.

Review please.


	4. NOTICE

I dont know what is up with me and writing these things.  
BUT. lets cut to the chase.  
Cresent. Is on a minor hold as of NOW.  
because Im really stressed because of everything going on, and MID-TERMS.  
never fear though. The next chapter will probably be up sooner than you or I think.  
: )  
Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

(..')   
eh..heh.  
Im sorry.  
I didnt think Itd take me till well...2008 to get chapter 4 up.  
I have ..excuses...  
Ill try and - no. Ill say it than I wont do it.

* * *

Allen was the first to awake.  
As he sat up and rubbed his eyes of the sleepy reminanets.He surveyed his surroundings, catching sight of the other two exorcists on either side of him.  
He smiled to himself.

Alone with either of them, it was still rare to see them sleeping.  
Lavi without his headband.  
Kanda with his hair down.  
Both with the permanent look of childhood on their faces.  
None of the stress or concern that being awake gave them.

He reached over and ran his fingers through strands of Kandas hair, something  
he would never dare to do if the other exorcist would be awake.

He liked the feel of Kandas hair.  
Soft, smooth, and silky.

He reached up and stroked his own hair.  
It was very much unlike Kandas.  
Soft, but no where close to silky.

His hand retreated and met the other one in his lap.

_He liked Kanda._

Hed been trying to come to terms with his feelings for awhile.  
But recentley, hed realised that there was no hiding from them.  
So he admitted to himself, and only himself.  
That he liked Kanda.  
Alot.

He got up out of the makeshift bed.  
It was early sunrise.

He supposed while the other two were sleeping, he would get everything ready to go.  
It wasnt much to pack up. Just a few odds and ends.

Kanda was the next to wake.

Allen smiled unententionally shyly, as kanda looked at him as he tied up his long hair.

Kanda didnt give any reply to Allens smile.  
But he had to chase away a blush that was threatinging to spread over his cheeks.

He loved Allens smiles.  
They were always warm and friendly.  
But he wouldnt admit that to anyone.

He was glad Allen was looking happier than the night before.

He slipped on his coat, and made his way over to Allen.  
" Go wake up Lavi. " As he said that he took up what Allen had been doing.

Allen looked up at him wordlessly.  
He really did think that Kanda hated him.  
Idly he wondered if that made him some kind of a masochist.

He made hisway over to Lavi and shook him awake.  
" Good youre awake. Were leaving now ...so.."

" Soo ? " Lavi questioned slyly, as he pulled Allen down next to him.  
" Cuddle with me Moyashii " He rubbed his face into Allens hair, as the younger boy protested and squiggled.

Kanda heard the comotion and peered over his shoulder.  
What he saw shocked him.

Lavi was pressing the beansprout into the ground as he cuddled him.  
It irked him.  
He didnt like how the other was so friendly with Moyashi.

He was somewhat atratled by the venom in his thoughts, and he quickly quelled it before he spoke.  
"Lavi,...Moyashi quit goofing off and get ready to leave."

He didnt bother to continue watching them, but he finished up his task quickly.

Allen came up beside him  
" Is there anything I can do?"

" Yeah. Dont lag behind this time." Kanada snapped, as he tightened the clasp on the bag.  
But as he looked up he caught the flicker of surprisement and hurt flash over Allens face.  
"..O-oh..k.." Allen murmured, retreating backwards.

As soon as the white haired boy was away from him, Kanda let out a heavy sigh.  
He turned around with each of their equipment in his hands - chucking Lavis at him as he passed the rising  
red-haired exorcist.

In a short few minutes all three were on the road again.  
Allen was keeping up his pace, not that it was as fast as Kandas or even Lavis.  
But at least he was keeping up.

But thoughts were keeping him slowed down.  
He couldnt get yesterday out of his head.  
How Kanda had carried him - so almost willingly.He flushed at the thought.  
But how could the stoney exorcist agree to carry him for so long?

It was the one question that bugged Allen.  
The more he thought about it he slowed down his steps.  
Until he was shuffiling behind.

"MOYASHI!"

The abrupt yell brought Allens head up and his mind from its stuck position.  
As he looked up startled, he realised just how far ahead Kanda and Lavi had gotten.

"A...ah! SORRY!" He shouted back, running up to them, all thoughts he had left behind.

* * *

Sorry. I havent written anything in SOO long.  
so its well...shitty in my opinion. (') 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look!  
collective gasp  
- An Update!

Well I took a kick to my D. Gray man fandom, it disappeared for a few days.  
However.  
This chapter is thanks to the rather confusing Doujinshi I read. and...a wonderful fanfiction I stumbled across just a few days ago that shook my DGM -yaoi loving soul.  
( Its called _**THE FINE LINE**_ by N.H. Arawn) Go read it. NOW.

or continue here.

* * *

Allen kept up a half-hearted conversation with Lavi as they continued down the beaten path.  
If he got nothing from the conversation - he would get someone to fall behind with.The only clue that they were dragging behind their third companion, was the every so often glare sent back towards them.  
Although with Lavis care free attitude, Allen too began to brush off Kandas annoyance.

" So then Yuu -" Lavi had begun before Allen tuned him out.  
Something was wrong, he could feel it. His left eye reacted in its usual way, the pupil contracting before enlarging with the curse activated.

He didnt respond to Lavis questioning, but instead scored his eye over the immediate area searching for the tell tale signs of a akuma.  
He didnt see one right away, but when he looked forward to Kanda he saw it, it was creeping underground towards the unaware exorcist.

Getting over his initial shock of the akuma being underground. Allen alerted Kanda.  
" Kanda! Underne-!"  
He was cut short as he watched Kanda begin to turn towards him, Only to stop short as his ankles were seized by mottled grey hands that had shot  
from under him.

Allen and Lavi watched with wide eyes as Kanda looked at them helplessly before he was pulled underneath the place where he was standing only moments before.

" KANDA!!" Both their shouts mingled together as the began towards the spot where Kanda had been pulled under.

But Allen stopped and quickly turned to the right, as the pentacle alerted him to another presence. He alerted Kanda, who had knelt over the spot Kanda had previously occupied, clawing at the dirt.

_So all those akuma Komui had warned us about ... Theyre here!_ Allen thought viciously, as he activated his anti-akuma weapon.

The thoughts on Kandas saftey was put to the back of his mind as he approached the akuma.  
He knew something was up and cast a long glance at Lavi.  
The long anger filled face Lavi had on let Allen know that Lavi also suspected that these akuma were merely decoys.

For why else would the Earl deign to send level 1 akuma.

--

Allen collapsed into a upright position besides Lavi.  
" There were so many!" He breathed.

Lavi only nodded. His eyes still fixed upon the ground.  
" How are we supposed to find Yuu now?!" He yelled frusterated.  
Grating his fingers into the dirt as he pulled himself up into an upright state.

Lavis anger sank like a rock in Allens stomache.  
_Kanda..._

Lavi realised his words impact on Allens composure, and attempted to right it as he layed a reasuring hand on Allen shoulder.  
" Well find him. Dont worry."

He guessed he surprised Allen, as he was met with a wide-eyed expression.  
"Eh? Lavi...how did...?" But the statement was cut short as Allens face flushed red.

_Aa. So you werent just worrying..._  
Lavi smiled and patted Allen on the head.  
" I didnt."

Allen felt his temperature rise again.  
" Dont tell."

Lavi laughed and held out his pinky finger.  
" I promise."

Allen beamed up at Lavi before taking the offered digit with his own.

* * *

So I realise I left the story off with ...a cliffhanger of sorts. :)  
love for me.  
Now...I think the next chapter will be in our loverly Kandas POV.  
Unless requested otherwise. Or i change my mind.

Review Please and thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**

* * *

**_

Serpents coil -

_You realise you have invited me to injure Kanda. And to it, I say.. of course.  
I agree. Bishounen + blood Love. : )_

and thank you to

_**Evide **_

_who has begun beta-ing this story superbly.

* * *

_

Kanda's vision swam before him as he cracked his eyes open slowly. He closed them again as a wave of nausea swept over him, worsened by the spots dancing in front of him.**) **As soon as he dared himself to open his eyes again, he took an observational glance around.

The area was mostly dark, a flickering glow illuminating sharp rocks that jutted out around him.  
From what he could see, he was in a small space, with no inclination as to where he may be other than the fact the area was some underground cavern.

His gaze returned to him and he grumbled to himself as he caught sight of his ankles tightly bound to the chair on which he sat.

_"How on earth did I get into this position?" _

Annoyed with himself more than anything, Kanda tried shifting out of the painful position he'd been placed into by his captor, but the notion of moving any further was out of the question when he felt his shoulder grind against its' socket, probably dislocated.

He sighed in contempt.

Already on edge with himself for being held captive, Kanda couldn't help but go against his moral attitude, and found himself _hoping_ he would be found soon. It was very unlike him to want the satisfaction of being freed by someone else. The fact that it would be by that darned _Moyashi _and Lavi, only added to his displeasure. But his silent thoughts were cut short as he heard a deep, nasal laugh penetrate the air.

"Mou. Exorcisto." Kanda looked up in disdain at the title he was given, a level 2 akuma hovering in front of him, it's pixie-like shoes inches from the floor. "What a pretty captive you are. Eheheh. I'll have fun breaking you." With that spoken**,** a devilish grin cracked across the Akuma's face.

Kanda smiled wryly as the akuma advanced quickly**, **striking him sharply across the face, it's hard armor cutting deep into the samurai's cheek and drawing blood. The demon cackled again, swiping it's armor-clad fists back and forth across Kanda's face in rapid succession, hardly leaving time for Kanda's head to recoil from each blow.

Through swollen eyes, Kanda looked up to meet the displeasurable grimace of the Akuma's face.

"You aren't very fun to play with, Mr.Exorcist. You could at least participate..," It halted it's leering and took Kanda's hand into it's own mangled one, and one by one, twisted each finger until it began grin**n**ing with each satisfactory snap of the frail bones, quickly accompanied by a vocal representation of the pain. "...With your screams!" The Akuma howled in pleasure at the exorcist's obvious pain.

"That's it! That's it! Your screams are so wonderful!" The Akuma screeched with a wide grin as it continued to work on damaging the exorcist. Kanda felt hate stirring inside him.Having to be subjected to the Akuma's brutality without any means of defending himself was degrading and enraging. He was only able to sit there, taking each strike in silent contempt.

But finally, as all mortals would under such a predicament, he detached himself from his surroundings, no longer completely feeling the blows or hearing the taunts. And finally, he completely lost contact with the conscious world, his beating still taking place.

Meanwhile

The two exorcists above ground became increasingly annoyed at the dead end they were left with.

"Goddammit!" Lavi growled in annoyance, kicking a rock down the dingy street.

Allen was in no better of a mood. He merely chose not to vocalize his frusteration, instead quietly berated himself for not having noticed the akuma before it got Kanda.

_"It's all my fault that Kanda isn't here. If only I had SEEN it sooner! I...I could've warned him...I could've..." _

_  
_"Hey Allen, you alright?"

Allen looked up at Lavi's question. "_Guh..._W-what do you mean ?" Allen choked out, trying to shy away from Lavi's probing gaze.

He watched Lavi's expression through the only eye that showed on the other exorcist's face, softened just a little bit.

"Well, youre crying Allen-kun." Lavi explained dumbly.

Allen scoffed and was about to deny the statement, had he not brought his hand up to his face. He _was _crying.

Embarrassed, he used the palms of his hands and smudged his tears into his warm cheeks. "Well...It's just...I should've been able to...warn him quicker..." His earlier attempt at hiding the evidence of his tears proved further more worthless as his eyes flooded with unshed ones. "I should've been able too - "

"Allen! Geez. It's not your fault, none of us were expecting it." Lavi reasoned quietly with the small exorcist, giving a gentle squeeze to the smaller boy's shoulder**.**

Nodding more to himself, Allen wiped away the moisture from his eyes. _"Yes. We will find Kanda." _He nodded once more to himself, giving a small smile to Lavi who had stepped back at feeling the awakened resolution within Allen.

"Lavi." Allen spoke, looking towards the farther off village and mountains, "We will find Kanda."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews would be much appreciated.  
As the more I get, the more I will write before I leave for Japan. :O  
I need motivation.  
and I will be getting around to re-writing the old chapters :


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It is a little longer then usual , cause I am not writing for 10 months. It was Betad by Evide and any mistakes are my own.

* * *

Late evening was already approaching when Allen and Lavi decided to fall back for the remainder of the night. The area around them had become noticeably dense with undergrowth, their beaten path all but disappearing with the ragged tendrils of ancient roots and dead leaves

With each passing minute, the night was starting to awaken more and more. The haunting call of the loon, reverberating croaks of small frogs and toads alike, chirps of the crickets and the raking noise of the large trees branches hitting one another from the wind.

With no hope of finding a clearing within this particular portion of the forest, the two set up camp on the path. Allen dropped his physical baggage unceremoniously to the forest floor. With a heavy sigh he plunked himself down beside it.

"You sound like an old man**, **Allen. Sighing all the time," Lavi joked as he unrolled his sleeping bag."That is something you can't afford to do, already looking like an old man with your white hair."

Allen smiled weakly** -** he wouldn't deprive his friend completely of anyone to talk to."Lavi.******" **Allen sighed."How far do you think the town is supposed to be?" Allen questioned, as he began to prepare his own bedding for the night. The other's face squinted in thought. "It shouldn't be too far. The finders should be there."

Allen hummed in agreement, shrugging of his heavy outer jacket. "Maybe the villagers will know about a cave or something... you know**,** underground." Allen thought aloud, his mind still on the topic of finding Kanda as soon as humanly possible. However, Lavi wanted Allen's mind less on the missing exorcist and onto something less troublesome.

"Ne, Allen-kun," Lavi paused, ensuring he had the other's attention. "Is Yuu the only guy you've liked? Or do you completely play for the other team?" It was a simple question on Lavi's part, but one that could be considered ulterior motivated. For he was friends with the stoic Japanese exorcist, and although they had a rather touch and go relationship, Kanda Yuu had confided in him on certain matters. So with this in mind, his decision to question Allen was born.

Allen choked on the abrupt personal question. It wasn't unusual for the red-head to be spontaneous-heck, it was almost a given with Lavi. "Dou… W-what do you mean?" He rasped out, peering inquiringly back from the edge of his sleeping blanket at the other. He heard Lavi click his tongue before rolling over to face him.

"Well I mean, I swing either way really. Cause I'm man enough to admit when I find another man attractive," He paused. "But Allen, are you more of a woman's man or a man's man?" Lavi chuckled at the constipated look on Allen's face."Well.. I uh... I'm not sure. I mean... I haven't really liked anyone before Kanda..." Allen mumbled, casting his glance away.



Lavi smiled, closing his eye in thought. "Love at first sight, perhaps?" It may be a shallow statement for some, but when put together with the white haired boy, it genuine. With that thought seeping into the back of his mind, Lavi gave a yawn, half-heartedly waving the conversation away with a gloved hand."Oh well, tomorrow is a new day."

Allen knew almost immediately that the other had fallen asleep, after the dismissal of the awkward conversation the redhead himself had started. With another sigh he turned on his back and stared up into the leafy tree canopy. The light had all but faded, but if you looked close enough through the population of leaves surrounded by blackness you could see the tiny, twinkling white dots of the stars.

The tiny stars reminded him of themselves. The exorcists. The Black Order. The only active source combating against the darkness that was the Millennium Earl. Allen scowled with renewed hatred. If the Earl hadn't set out all those akuma, Kanda would still be with them.

He turned onto his side roughly, shoulder scraping against a protrusive root in the process. Biting his lip from crying out, Allen shifted away from the object that caused him pain. But the pain had taken his mind away from Kanda... If only for a moment. But he rolled back unto it, thinking that he shouldn't allow himself comfort while Kanda was with the akuma in what could be a deadly situation. He let these thought flow through his head, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

When the early morning rays filtered through the dense trees, the two sleeping companions began to shift awake. The forest was unusually quiet, but given the early hour the lack of noise was plausible at best. That was until the gentle silence was interrupted as the red-headed exorcist awoke with a loud yawn.

Allen was much more quiet in his awakening, letting out a yawn while rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes. As he rolled himself up into a sitting position, Allen could hear Lavi mumbling about it how anyone up this early couldn't be rightfully sane. Allen shimmied himself out of the sleeping bag, and upon standing gave an upwards stretch.

"Ohayoo Allen." Lavi mumbled through another loud yawn and a wide stretch. Allen smiled back, pulling on his trousers before replying.

They packed up their small encampment and with a few complaints from Lavi were on the road again. Walking for what felt like hours, Allen began thinking that this trek was going to be much like its predecessor; long and arduous.

So he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a whoop of joy puncture the air.

"Allen! Look! Tell me that's what I think it is!" Lavi grinned, grabbing his shoulder with one arm and pointing forward with the other. Allen looked past the pointing digit. Sure enough, a little ways off from their standing point were small roofs peaking through the shrouding embankment of mist.

Allen couldn't help the smile that worked across his face. "It's a village!...The village!"

He couldn't understand how the quaint village bore such a welcoming sight. But as they got closer to the forest enclosed town, he especially became aware that his stomach was whirring in excitement in hope that they would find news about akuma sightings, and perhaps a cave or something where they would hopefully find Kanda.

The second thing he could not suppress also came from the depths of his stomach, it was the unmistakable groan of hunger.



He held his stomach, trying to hush it's cries was a very hard thing to do. The more he held it the louder it sounded, and each time it did he flushed with embarrassment.

Lavi, patronizing him from further on ahead, would turn around with a huge smile on his face each time he heard the low grumble.

"Idiot Lavi! Stop looking at me!" Allen shouted as their feet left the path and hit worn cobblestone.

"But it's so loud!" Lavi exclaimed grinning.

Allen sighed. Deciding to save himself any further embarrassment at the expense of his stomach, he changed the topic.

"Do you see anyone?" He inconspicuously glanced around for signs of life.

Lavi grunted a negative response to the question as he peered into a dark window.T

hey delved deeper into the village, and still there was no sign of any life**. **While Lavi had resorted to loudly announcing their presence and asking for anyone who could hear them to kindly come out.

Allen, on the other hand, was about to give up on his more subdued version of their search, when he suddenly froze in mid step.

_Was that...? _There was no mistaking it, as he smelt the air again - the gentle smell hitting his nose. _That was definitely Lemon pie!_ His nose had never lied to him thus far about food, and his stomach seemed to agree with his other sense that indeed something to eat was nearby.

The notion of feeding and possibly filling is ever hungry stomach drove Allen to abandon the small house he was about to check. Smelling his way along the houses and past Lavi who had not given up his shouting, he soon turned a corner and came across a startling sight.

There crowded around one small little shop, could have possibly been the entire village occupants.

He kept his eyes on them, not sensing any akuma out of the milling people, then backpedalled over to Lavi.

As quietly as possible he took Lavi around the corner and into the group of people."Umm.. E-excuse me." Allen spoke, lightly tapping someone on their shoulder.

As the person turned around, Allen couldn't make up his mind on what to ask the woman first. But Lavi saved him. "Can you please help us? There are some questions that we would like to ask."

Allen smiled as the woman turned her eyes on him. "Can you please tell me where I can find some food?" He blushed as both Lavi and the woman let out laughs.

--



The woman had led him and Lavi down to a small restaurant just a little ways away from the stand, leaving them with the few words, "They will take care of your hunger, and can answer anymore questions you may have."

Lavi slouched back within his seat as Allen eagerly anticipated the waiter.

Allen beamed as the waiter appeared within a few moments. A small menu had been handed to them with barely any words exchanged, until Allen started rattling off the dishes he wanted. The waiter, needless to say, although astounded by the sheer amount of food being ordered by the slight teen, had been diligent and caught the entire order down on paper within seconds.

As each plate was served within moments of each other, Allen wasted no time inhaling each dish. Lavi finished quite awhile before Allen finished the last slice of pie. But it was Allen who spoke first.

"Can you tell us if there are any local caves or underground passages around here?" He asked as the waiter had begun to precariously place dishes on a tray.

Pausing briefly, the waiter continued stacking dishes before replying. "Yes. There is an old mine shaft just north of the village. But it hasn't been used in ages..."

Upon the request of Lavi, a map to the mine was carefully drawn for them. Allen thanked the waiter and paid the bill.

--

They had been following the map for awhile now. It had led them right back out of town. Currently they were walking slowly on a overgrown path.

Lavi had taken to sighing, already complaining that everything was too far from where it should be. Allen on the other hand was scouring the land with his eyes. Searching for anything that gave a sign to an abandoned mine.

They continued further into the sparse woods, "The map says that the mine should be right around here..." Lavi complained while looking at the map.

Allen was looking at the map closely, trying to assume just where on the map they were, when he felt an all to familiar twinge.

He looked up quickly his eyes scanning his surroundings. As his gaze reached south-west his curse whirred into action.

"Lavi! Akuma!!" Allen shouted catching the other exorcists attention quickly.

It didn't take long for the akuma to acknowledge the two, a malicious smile growing across it's laughing face. "So you are the pretty exorcist's companions." It grinned again as he reached down and stroked the shiny black blade. "If you can defeat me, you can go see 

your friend," with the pause it's face took on a psychotic grin "If he's still alive by then… or if _you_ live for that matter."

Seeing the monster toying with mugen, Allen attacked the grinning, dancing akuma, Lavi not wasting a breath as he fell into step with Allen.

* * *

A/N: sorry if it was left off on a cliffhanger...and if it didnt satisfy you. m(--)m See you sometime after July 2009!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_  
I'm not going to lie guys, but I really can't see myself continuing this story.  
There are many reasons why I feel this way, but the main one would have to be that I really have no love for this story anymore. I have a horrible habit of beginning a story without a long term idea for it; and Crescent, like all those before it was started on this well worn bases.  
Yes, I'll admit I had planned a bit further into plot for this story (if you can call it plot). However, I also started this story long before Allen even 'upgraded' into the Crowned Clown, so with the addition of that and many other aspects within the series itself, my previous plans have been thrown for a bit of a loop. I can still write the story with Allen as he was before, but I think that it may not be appealing because so much has happened since. Furthermore, with Allen in Crowned Clown form, he seems to have lost some of his initial innocence, and for me at least, he now seems to be rivalling if not somewhat surpassing Kanda on level of power, which prompts my mind to think in stereotypical terms of the strongest = seme. And Allen topping, while it has been sprouting up here and there with good reviews – is not my preference and I almost blatantly refuse to read it (there has been stories I dropped reading because of this. It doesn't matter how good they are) – let alone _write_ it.  
This story also became a job to me. I felt – and still do feel like I should be writing it diligently for you guys. That is something that bothers me; I started writing this for me and what I would like to see happen or whatnot. But, increasingly with each chapter I wrote and posted, I would find myself thinking "What would the readers want?" "Would they mind if I did this?" and sometimes, I even feel like I should get approval for something I wish to include in the story before I write it in. This is not how I want to be working, _at all_. I know many of you will probably think – 'what is this? I don't care, don't let it bother you; forget about our opinions' yadda yadda. Thing is, I would like to do exactly that. But, I still feel like I owe you guys a good story for reading crescent in the first place.  
_ Finally_, one more excuse for you guys. I'm busy. It is my final year of high-school; it's important to me, I need to succeed in all my courses (circumstances for me right now are that if I fail one course – I don't graduate. Due to missing a year in Japan.), - and that entails homework and lots of it. Furthermore, I am off to University in the fall and where I stand now, I don't know how busy I will be at the time. So I have been holding off writing for well… a year or two is it?

Any way, I thought the hell with it. I will write a chapter for all those who have been waiting and _still_ writing me reviews. And I am sorry if down the road I end up not writing crescent for another year or two, or if I end up dropping it completely.  
But till then, let's see where it goes shall we?

------------0*  


* * *

------------0*

Allen ran straight at the demon, an enraged yell exploding from him as he blindly attacked the grinning akuma. The Earl's demon sidestepped Allen's vicious swing and parried Lavi's follow through with the thin black blade of Kanda's sword.  
Allen rebounded quickly, his anger fuelling his movements. He attacked again; recklessly aiming his blows.

As the akuma danced out of Allen's reach he tsked. "You think you can defeat me like that? What a silly little exorcist you are!" The akuma turned and swung his arm at Lavi, hitting him in the side unprepared.  
Allen stood firmly rooted to the spot, watching the akuma move about in front of him. Taunting.

Lavi regrouped to Allen's side.  
"Do you have a plan?" Allen shook his head.

"He's fast," Allen grunted as he dodged a heavy blow from the akuma.  
"But we just have to be faster!" and with that, he lunged at the demon while Lavi grew his hammer for an attack.

---

Inside the cave, a body stirred in the dark.

Kanda shifted gingerly, his body aching in response. He had been roused by the sounds echoing down the tunnel. As he sat up he noticed with mild favour that the akuma was not within sight.  
His entire being hurt, but he pulled himself up with the aid of the craggy wall. Kanda grit his teeth together as he shuffled against the wall, heading toward the voices.

---

Allen wiped his mouth against his sleeve; he had bit his lip roughly when the akuma had thrown Lavi backwards into him.

The demon had long since shed himself of Kanda's sword, opting for a more natural motif of swiping at them with the claws on the end of his elongated arms.  
Allen and Lavi had managed to strike a few well placed hits, but the demon seemed to be analyzing their attacks, and was now beginning to dodge them with little trouble. All the while he taunting them about their mortality.

"You're growing tired exorcists~ soon you will be joining your friend in death!" The akuma cackled with perverse mirth.

Beside him, Lavi was breathing heavily, his shoulder's heaving as he swung his hammer toward the akuma again. Allen was about to unleash his own volley of attacks when he spotted a dark figure near the entrance to the cave, crouching down and picking up the forgotten sword.

Allen's heart leapt into his mouth_. Kanda!_ He was about to shout out to the dark haired teen, before he realized the demon had yet to notice his escaped prisoner. Allen swung into his attack with renewed vigour. _Kanda was alive!  
_

---

When Kanda was in view of the entrance, he kept to the corner, searching out the owner's to the voices he had been hearing. He was only mildly surprised at the sight of Allen and Lavi fighting the akuma. As Kanda moved to the mouth of the cave, he had seen his sword lying in the tall grass. He inched forward, his battered hand grasping the well worn hilt. At the moment he realized that the demon had not noticed his exit.

Right now he did not have much energy to expend on activating his sword, but as the demon lashed out again towards the others he murmured activate to his sword. The blade glinted in the sun as he held it up high, and brought it crashing down on the back of the demon, cleaving it in two solidly. But not before it chuckled at him in surprise.

He let his sword de-activate, holding onto it for a second longer before letting it fall to the ground, his own body soon following. 

---

Lavi had been surprised when the akuma had been suddenly cleaved in half, and looked at Allen about to ask him if it was his doing; before he saw the form near the entrance to the cave.  
He was about to make a witty remark until kanda had dropped mugen to the ground, following it closely afterwards.  
"Kanda!"

Allen had reached Kanda first, he was about to kneel down next to the exorcists form, but held back.  
_It was Kanda. He and Kanda didn't get along._

Lavi was next to them in a matter of seconds. He glanced at Allen, wondering why the other had so abruptly stopped, before he caught the conflicted look on Allen face. It was mixed with many emotions. Hurt, happiness, and longing.  
Lavi sighed heavily, and kneeled next to Kanda.

"Yuu, you alright?" He lifted the other gently from the ground. Lavi grimaced at the state his friend was in and almost wished he could bring the akuma back to 'life' only to send it back again in vengeance for Kanda.  
Kanda squinted his eyes at Lavi in annoyance. "Do I_ look_ alright?"

Lavi grinned down at the other, before placing Kanda's arms around his neck; lifting the other with ease onto his back as he stood up.  
He looked at Allen who blinked his eyes owlishly at the sight. He then turned and looked in kanda's face, grinning even more when he saw the murderous scowl etched onto it, along with what appeared to be a slight blush.  
With that, the trio headed back to the little village.

---

They had booked two adjoining rooms in the local inn and tavern, and had retired to them quickly.  
Kanda had opted for a quick shower, before dressing his wounds quietly as Lavi and Allen looked on.

Allen felt a little numb on the inside. It was the good kind of numb though, where you are just feeling a jumble of emotions that set your nerve endings on overdrive.  
He kept sneaking tiny peaks in Kanda's direction that did not go over looked by Lavi who in silent knowing, grinned each time.

Finally, however, Kanda got up slowly from his position on the small couch in the room and moved to the bed, drawing back the covers.  
Allen watched Kanda for a moment, smiling weakly when the older boy looked at him. Allen then reluctantly got up and left through the adjoining door, closing it softly behind him.

Letting out a sigh, Allen leaned heavily against the door. It was so good to have Kanda back, alive; Even if nothing had changed between them. Allen scoffed at that, why would anything change? It was exactly like Kanda would suddenly express gratitude to anyone, - him least of all.

Allen yawned widely; the day had caught up with him it seemed. Begrudgingly, Allen pushed away from the door and made his way into the tiny bathroom, cleaning up quickly before padding silently back through the dark room, half noting that Lavi had not returned from the opposite room, before he slide underneath the warm covers.

---

Allen awoke to the sun stabbing at his sleep weakened eyes through a crack in the curtain. He groaned and rolled over, wanting to sleep more. But when he saw the bed next to him disheveled and empty, he begrudgingly got up to see where Lavi had gotten too.

He had checked everywhere in his room for the redheaded teen but to no avail. So with a trembling hand, he knocked on Kanda's door. He opened the door upon hearing a small grunt from on the other side. Kanda was sitting on the edge of the bed, re-wrapping a few bandages.  
"Kanda…Have you seen Lavi?" Allen asked, his eyes mapping planes over Kanda's exposed torso.

Kanda finished tying off a bandage on his arm, before looking up at Allen.  
Allen shifted uncomfortably, tensing up with the other exorcists eyes on him. _Why was Kanda looking at him funny?_ Allen felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the penetrative gaze.  
Kanda grunted looking away. "He went to receive a call from the order."

Allen felt his muscles unclench as he eased back into his comfort zone.  
"Oh. A new mission?" He asked, trying half heartedly to strike some semblance of a conversation, but all he received in return was a shrug.

Silence passed between them, smothering. Allen felt awkward, he was about to leave when Lavi entered through the door.  
"Allen!" Lavi greeted, but not before sending a quick glance at Kanda who hadn't even looked up to see who had entered.  
Allen smiled in response. _Thank god for Lavi._

Lavi sat on the other twin bed in the room across from Kanda, and motioned Allen over to them.  
"I was just talking to Komui. He has another mission ready, but he requested that only I head out for it, and that you two begin making your way back to the order." Lavi summarized the conversation briefly, looking at the other two in the room.

"Why aren't we going on the mission?" Kanda asked after a pause.  
"Komui wants to make sure _you_ get back to the order and recuperate. He doesn't want you to ah – over exert yourself. To ensure that, he asked that Allen accompanies you, to make sure you follow his orders."  
Kanda grunted, looking at Allen momentarily.

Lavi clapped his hands in conclusion when no more question arose.  
"Well then, I have to go gather my gear. You two have.._fun_" Lavi grinned at the both of them as he stood up and made way to the other room.

Allen watched the other leave. He had an inkling that Lavi had been up to something, but he had no idea what. He was about to head over to help Lavi pack, but stopped when the other appeared in the door frame.  
"I'm going to close one of the rooms when I leave. Are you guys staying here another night or do you want me to check out both rooms?" Lavi asked, eyes sweeping across both teens.

Allen looked at Kanda. He was ready to leave whenever, but Kanda was still quite injured.  
Kanda caught Allen's questioning gaze and turned to Lavi. "We'll stay."  
Lavi was silent a moment before a smile spread widely across his face "Okay then!"

Allen cringed as the other ducked out of the room again.  
"He's up to something…" he murmured in affirmation to himself.  
"You noticed?"

Allen jumped at Kanda's voice, he hadn't expected the other to hear him let alone deem it worthy of a reply.  
"Ah…yeah. He seems a little too…," Allen paused trying to think of a word.  
"thrilled?" Kanda remarked.  
"yeah!" Allen responded, once again baffled that Kanda was freely responding to him.

The room fell quiet again within seconds. Allen stood awkwardly watch Kanda as he put away the medical supplies.  
Suddenly, the awkwardness in the room seemed over bearing and Allen mumbled an excuse and headed into the other room.

Lavi was humming as he drew the strings closed on his luggage. Allen ignored him and started grabbing his own belongings and shoving them into his own bag.  
As he finished putting the last item in his bag, he looked up and met Lavi's gaze.  
"…what?" Allen asked after a moment.  
Lavi looked away. "Nothing".

Allen glared at the other. He knew he was up to something, or even worse – had _already_ done something. He wanted to ask, but Lavi could be extraordinarily resilient in some cases; he figured this was one of them.

Allen sighed and carried his luggage into the room he would be sharing with Kanda. Setting it on top of the unoccupied bed. He was about to ask Kanda, who was lounging on his own bed, how long he figured they would be staying in the inn so he could inform the owner about the change, when Lavi popped his head in through the doorway.

"Don't you two look all cozy Yuu~!" Lavi grinned.  
"Shut-up you stupid rabbit." Kanda grunted, rolling away from Lavi.  
"Aw come on Yuu, don't be all cold."  
"Don't call me Yuu."

Lavi grinned at the others back, before turning to Allen.  
"Moyashii~"  
Allen glared.

"Don't call me that!"  
"You don't mind when Yuu does it. So why can't I?"  
"Because!" Allen hissed, his face heating up_. Kanda was in the room!  
_  
Lavi chuckled as he moved toward Allen who was bristling like a cat with anger.  
He leaned in close to Allen's ear;  
"I told him."

Allen blinked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion before he stiffened with a horrible realization.  
"WHAT?!" _No, there was no way Lavi could have done that to him. That was just too harsh. He couldn't have told Kanda that he…that…he…_  
Allen could feel hot angry tears brimming at his eyes as he looked at up at Lavi; who had the decency to look ashamed.

Lavi was about to say something but was cut off by Kanda's harsh words.  
"Get the fuck out you stupid rabbit."  
Lavi nodded his head, backing out of the room, casting a final apologetic look at Allen who still stood trembling as he clenched his fists looking at the floor.  
The door closed with an audible click.

Allen squeezed his eyes tight, trying to rid himself of the tears.  
"How long…are we planning to stay here?" He choked out after a minute.  
"Another day at least." Kanda answered after a pause.

Allen nodded and quickly headed out of the room.

---

Allen had gone down to the front desk, glad to see that Lavi had already left the building.  
He extended the room board for another night, and smiled politely as the woman asked how his friend was holding up.  
"He's doing just fine, thank-you."

Allen smiled again before heading out of the inn. He couldn't go back in there right now.  
He couldn't believe that Lavi had told Kanda his secret. He felt betrayed.

He felt the hot tears returning and headed distractedly out of the tiny village. Allen walked for a bit, keeping the town within his sights, before he slumped against a tree and let the tears fall.  
He shoulders shook as his sobs wracked his body, he sniffled.

Allen cried for what felt like hours, and it must have been, for as he stood up his joints creaked in protest. He wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeves before glancing up at the sky, which had grown dark with the promise of rain; and sure enough, before Allen could even get back within the village limits, it had started to down pour.

Allen had run the remainder of the way to the inn, but it didn't stop him from getting soaked anyway.

When Allen opened the door to his room, it was dark. Figuring that Kanda was asleep or resting, he shuffled blindly through the room.  
Only to bump into what he figured was one of the beds, and fall awkwardly on top of it.

He groaned inwardly, and moved to push himself off of the bed when a light snapped on.

Allen tilted his head; Kanda was propped up on one arm looking at him inquiringly.  
He mumbled a brief 'sorry' and shambled off to the bathroom.

When Allen emerged from the bathroom,he padded silently into the room, his hair now damp from the shower.

Kanda had left the small lamp light on, his back turned to it so he could sleep.  
Allen chewed his lip apprehensively as he grabbed something to sleep in from his bag.

He glanced at Kanda once again, watching for a sign of him being awake. Finding none, he dropped the towel and clambered quickly into his choice clothing. He took the towel back into the bathroom, draping it over the rod provided before turning out the light.

Approaching the bed again, Allen moved his bag to the floor quietly, before wiggling under the covers and reaching out with one arm to turn off the light.  
Allen sighed heavily as he sunk into the pillow. Idly he wondered what direction he and Kanda would take back to the Order. He glanced over at the other in thought, tracing the outline of the other's sleeping form in the dark. The other shifted, and embarrassed he rolled over and closed his eyes quickly, pulling the covers close to him.

---

Allen trudged along behind Kanda. They had gotten up about four hours ago, quickly checking out of the inn, avoiding the potential questions as to why Kanda was already more than half healed.

Allen sighed as he picked up the pace. He was tense; he couldn't stop wondering why Kanda had not yet confronted him about what Lavi had told him. In fact, Kanda had not spoken a single word to him since they had awoken, it wasn't all that unusual but in light of the situation, Allen was somewhat hurt by the silence. _He must be disgusted. Finding out that I like him…  
_  
He was so enraptured in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Kanda had stopped, and ended up bumping right into him.

Allen fell backwards with a weak yelp, startled at the sudden contact. He looked up, only to meet Kanda's cold glare.  
"What's with you?" Kanda growled, still staring at Allen.

Allen blinked in confusion.  
"che. You have been acting…weird even before we left the inn." Kanda continued angrily.  
Allen felt his own anger rise.  
"You expect me to act normal? Even after what Lavi told you? Well I'm sorry Kanda it's kind of hard. You haven't said anything; good _or_ bad about _me liking you_. So excuse me if I'm _a little_ off kilter!" Allen ended up yelling.

This time it was Kanda's turn to blink in confusion.  
"…what?"  
Allen stopped, and looked at Kanda. The other was standing in front of him looking rather awkward.  
At Kanda's next words, Allen felt his heart practically stop dead in his chest.  
" So it's true..."

* * *

  
A/N:  
I'm sorry guys, I really tried to not end it in a cliff hanger just in case...but...it seemed inevitable.  
I don't know if you can tell that I haven't been writing _at all_ in that year..so through this un-betaed chapter I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.

I actually managed to get this done within..I think it was about 2 days, so it is a little rushed, but I felt like I was on a roll. So who knows, maybe by Sunday I'll have another chapter up? (:

Any way, _Please_ **review** this time.  
I want your opinions on _anything and everything_.  
- If you guys are still interested in the story and what not.

* oh. and sorry for the lengthy A/N at the beginning.  
thanks for reading. 


	10. AN

_**A/N;  
**  
I can't keep doing this. It's unfair to you guys; my readers. As of current; I don't have the drive to continually and readily post chapters of Crescent – which I'm sure everyone has noticed the space between my last few updates. As a reader myself I can completely understand the frustration of having to wait endlessly for a story to update. But on the flipside as an occasional writer; I find myself (slightly) sympathetic to other author's slow update reasoning._

Crescent is truly the Macbeth of my fanfiction – in the sense that it is cursed. Believe it or not; I have worked on this story – chapter10 specifically- for a long time coming. But every time I turn around it corrupts, or something goes wrong with my computer. So needless to say it has been very disheartening for me to write it when I constantly fear that it will disappear – ultimately I don't put in the effort it (you) deserves.

Back on topic however, I am NOT discontinuing Crescent – it may go on an indefinite hiatus…which I know is essentially discontinuing – but trust me when I say I don't fully intend to never update again, although chapters may be few and far between. Crescent is continually somehow hiding in the shadows of my thoughts, and it really is just me procrastinating (or you know being busy) like I usually do that is preventing anything from being written.

So, while I'd like to say "Cheers! It's 2011, I hope to work hard and update Crescent. Thanks for sticking with me; looking forward to your continued support. Look forward to upcoming chapters," and that kind of drivel; I can't promise anything. This semester of university is only a month in and I am breaking. But I will try more earnestly to write during my free time.

_ So, to those that have stuck by Crescent this far; you're all saints. I cannot explain how much I truly appreciate your support and reviews.  
It's for you guys that I am keeping Crescent up. I will give it my best to present a chapter; although I cannot say when – if I do it would only be unfair if I should find myself unable to keep it. But in the coming future (though how soon I cannot say), please look forward to Crescent chapter 10 (and hopefully continuing chapters!)_

_Thank you all;  
Ojisama_

_** P.S.** If you are going to comment on this A/N; please keep all negative comments to yourself. I don't care to hear them; and to be honest negativity gets you nowhere – and it will definitely not get you a chapter any sooner. I am unsympathetic to your woe of my lack of updates; I don't feel the need to justify myself to you.  
On the flip-side however, comments that are constructive, kind or what have you will definitely spurn my desire to write ASAP and may quite possibly have you facing an actual update sooner than you think. no joke, seriously.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_I mentioned before that this story has been the Macbeth of my stories, and that statement was only proven further correct while I tried to write this chapter. I finally got the drive and motivation to write this long LOOOONG awaited chapter; after reading through ALL of the reviews I have ever received for this. So, I went to bed thinking on my course of action for this chapter aaand… … woke up with the flu (and subsequently lost interest again for a bit).  
Anyway, I digress:  
Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. _

**Warning: **_The characters are likely to be OOC. It's been a long time since I've started this fic; it's been even longer since I've watched/read D-Gray Man. So, I sincerely apologize for anything not coinciding with canon. Also, I haven't written anything (non-academic) in a very long time. And I fear that it shows in this chapter. So I apologize once again._

Also, Runeren; I wasn't calling you out on your review, I apologize that it came across as such. I was simply taking preemptive measures on what I anticipated to be a backlash of my author's note.

* * *

__  
He didn't miss the barely there shuffle of the other's feet, or the way his eyes fleeted anywhere but at him, nor the gentle blush creeping its way stealthily across the elder exorcists cheeks.

"You expect me to act normal? Even after what Lavi told you? Well I'm sorry Kanda it's kind of hard. You haven't said anything; good

_or__ bad about __me liking you__. So excuse me if I'm __a little__ off kilter!" Allen ended up yelling._

_This time it was Kanda's turn to blink in confusion.  
"…what?"  
Allen stopped, and looked at Kanda. The other was standing in front of him looking rather awkward.  
At Kanda's next words, Allen felt his heart practically stop dead in his chest.  
" So it's true..."_

Allen felt himself staring owl-eyed at the long haired exorcist before him, _what did he mean 'so it's true…' _ _Lavi said he __**told him**_**; **_he couldn't have meant anything else by it, could he?  
_  
"W-what's true?" Allen asked with trepidation, swallowing thickly.

He watched Kanda, his eyes transfixed avidly upon the adjacent exorcist's every move.

Kanda on the other hand, was simply standing and looking at Allen, slightly perplexed at the other's obvious discomfort in the conversation. Uncharacteristically he found himself taking pity on the other, whose fidgeting was worsening the longer the silence progressed.  
"He said that you were really worried…about me, because you felt responsible for not warning me…,"Kanda paused. "What did _you_ _think_he told me?"

Allen felt the words enter one ear and exit the other, blinking owlishly as he replayed them in his head over and over again "He told you_ that?_ Not that I am in lo-" He choked off his words in a garbled squawk, rationalization and perhaps self preservation kicking in and causing him to flail about wildly, arms waving in a wide arced fashion as though trying to erase the words that had so _foolishly_exited his mouth.

"I mean uh…I mean that he uh…" Allen felt his mouth opening and closing with the desire to spit out a lie, cover up his foul and move onward. But his brain seemed to have shorted out with the excuses due to the overwhelming heat of his embarrassment and was coming up dry.

Kanda squinted at Allen trying to make sense of the exorcist's rapid gesticulations and half phrases. _ What was he going to say? It almost sounded like he was going to say that he –.  
_Kanda cleared his throat; attempting to dispel the conclusion (and the blush) he had come to.  
_It's just not possible…_

"Oy, Moyashi. Are you done floundering yet? Can we get a move on?" He ground out, turning away from the other quickly.

Allen snapped his mouth and his arms down to his side, before stilting forward on stiff legs, eyes down and mouth in a thin line.  
_Why did he have to possess a mouth so quick to spew out words without thinking?_ Yet still, while walking in Kanda's shadow, Allen couldn't help but think: _Why am I…disappointed…that I didn't tell him?_

Kanda meanwhile was deep in his own thought process: _What had Allen been about to say?_ That one thought was plaguing him relentlessly, it felt as though it was something important. Something he _actually _wanted to hear. _What was it?_

Allen flung a hand haphazardly over his mouth, attempting to stifle yet another yawn that had wormed its way out over the past minute.  
He couldn't believe how tired he was. _ That's stress for you _he thought while once again covering another wide mouthed yawn. Then again, he didn't recall the journey into the village having felt this long.

"Kanda, have we already passed the clearing we stayed in on the way here?"  
Allen asked, breaking the hours long silence that had spread between the two after his little slip-up.

Kanda paused for a moment as he gave a casual glance around "I don't believe so."  
He too had been thinking the same thing, his feet were sore and the evening temperature had been dropping steadily.

He controlled the urge to roll his eyes at Allen's noncommittal hummed response as they started walking again. The idiot had been yawning non-stop for the last little bit; and if he was completely honest, it was starting to wear at him too.

He was just shrugging back his own yawn when Allen called out gleefully from slightly behind him "Oh! There it is!"  
Sure enough as Kanda followed Allen's outstretched arm, he soon sighted the inlayed clearing.  
Allen seemingly with a renewed burst of energy ran ahead of Kanda, swerving into the spot and unloading his belongings almost immediately.

Kanda blinked as Allen flew by him and into the clearing. That was one thing he never understood about the other exorcist; how he could go from one extreme to another. He himself angled his direction slightly and continued at the same pace.

When he stepped foot into the clearing, Allen was already sitting beside a quickly put together pit, wrapped in his sleeping blanket and attempting to start a small fire.

He moved past the other, who had taken to scowling at the twigs he had gathered and deposited his luggage next to Allen's own, and began to unpack his own sleeping blanket and unload the packaged food. 

Allen woke with a start, the chattering of his teeth startling him for a moment before he realized what it was exactly that was making the noise.

It was unbelievably cold, the moisture of his breath crystallizing in the air as soon as it left his mouth and he found himself rubbing his hands together underneath the blanket in response.  
_What he wouldn't give to be in a hotel right now!_He though fervently as he rolled over attempting to curl further into his sleeping bag.

But as he shifted to dislodge the small rock poking at his ribcage he caught sight of the shadowed and slightly bulky form of Kanda laying next to him, and he stared at the broad shoulders before him that were outlined in the pale glow of the moon.

He bit his lip as he inched his way over to the other exorcist.  
_Kanda would shove him away for sure. But…it was so damn cold. Maybe he wouldn't mind…shared warmth and all that…_

With that thought, Allen finished inching his way toward Kanda until he was finally lying close to the elder exorcist body, already feeling the warmth that was emanating from him.

Unable to resist the temptation, and still shivering, Allen rolled over onto his side where his body pressed flush against Kanda's, and unconsciously he nuzzled his head into the other's back. Smiling at the contact and warmth, he curled in further to his blanket and closed his eyes.

_This felt nice._Allen couldn't remember a time when he had been this close to the other exorcist outside one of their heated yelling matches. Granted, while this close contact wasn't exactly a position of a mutual understanding or acceptance, Allen couldn't help but muse on the fact that Kanda hadn't even shifted slightly from his position; letting Allen curl about him as a lemur baby might around his mom.

Allen bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the laughter the mental image released. But he found himself frowning again almost as quickly; they were on their way back to HQ, and this was probably the first and last time he would be able to be this close to Kanda. He was under no illusion that come their next mission Kanda would be as stoic and resolute as always.

In a way, Allen was awkwardly thankful for the way this mission had turned out. Sure, Kanda had gotten kidnapped and tortured, but he was safe now from that ordeal, and Allen found himself holding closer to his heart, the different sides of Kanda he had seen, such as the kindness he had surprisingly shown multiple times before and after his kidnapping.

It had been unusual to say the least, but not entirely unwelcome.

As he continued to ponder the different sides of Kanda that had for some inexplicable reason decided to show themselves; he found himself thinking back to their conversation a few hours before. He felt horrible now, in realizing how sure he was that Lavi had broken trust with him and had told Kanda about Allen's feelings.

(He'd have to make it up to the other somehow…)

It belatedly surprised him now though, how Kanda hadn't snapped something along the lines of _"I can take care of myself, Moyashi", _and had rather – he realized now – said practically nothing on the comment.

He sighed and felt his mind shifting sleepily over to the words that he had almost carelessly thrown at the other during the confrontation. He grimaced tiredly at the thought of the reaction they'd have procured from the other. No, as much as he would like to, he doubted he'd ever get to say those words to the other in anything but a dream.

It was in his lingering moment of consciousness that found Allen wiggling a minute hair closer into the broad back of the exorcist before him, a sleep filled sigh carrying the whisper of a barely audible statement.

" I love you, Kanda". 

Kanda didn't know what had possessed him at first to lie still and feign sleep when he heard and then felt Allen shift behind him.

But when the other had pressed in close, and had actually nuzzled his head gently between his shoulder blades, it had taken all of Kanda's will power to not tense up and give his awake state away.

He couldn't believe this.

If Lavi were here he'd never let this drop, he could almost hear the stupid rabbit sniggering. But then again, even without Lavi to remind him, Kanda didn't think he'd ever be able to forget it either; the way Allen's smaller form was pressed snuggly against him.

Considering their tumultuous relationship, and taking his own feelings into consideration he didn't think that anything could be better than this situation, and had decided to enjoy the occasion as much as he possibly could before sleep claimed him again.

Yet, despite all his willpower to remain still his eyes shot open wide with disbelief and incredulity as he heard Allen's small sigh of "'I love you, Kanda'" and he couldn't stop himself from tensing and rolling over either.

"What…did you _just_ say." He knew his voice sounded harsh, and if Allen's wide, frightened eyes were anything to go by he probably looked as angry as he felt.  
_Why the hell would Allen say something like that? Did Lavi….?_

"N-nothing" Allen choked out, whimpering when Kanda reached out and grabbed his arm through his sleeping bag.

"What the _fuck_did you just say. Did Lavi tell you to say it?"

Allen felt his eyes go marginally wider.  
"What? Lavi…no, why?" He could feel his insides churning wildly, he hadn't meant for his confession to be overheard, hadn't meant to say it period. despite that, he couldn't help but feel somehow hurt that Kanda thought he had been put up to it.

There was no reason for Kanda to believe him – to think him serious, but still they were his _feelings._  
He could feel himself getting angry and attempted to shrug off Kanda's tight grip on his arm.

"Let go!" He struggled more, freeing himself from the confines of his sleeping bag in the process. He could feel Kanda's eyes boring into him, and felt his face flush in response.

"I said it because…because I actually love you okay? Just let me go, please." He ended in a whisper, feeling more humiliated as the words left his mouth.

Kanda watched the other struggle a little more, and even in the dim light of the moon caught sight of Allen's watery eyes.

"Allen" he tightened his grip slightly to get the others attention, and when Allen looked up startled and unsure, Kanda threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips firmly against Allen's quivering ones.

Even if this all went to hell afterwards, Kanda didn't think he'd be able to forget the soft press of Allen's lips against his own, and the unfamiliar swell of nerves in his stomach.

Allen pulled away, "You…what, I uh…"

Kanda had just kissed him. He licked his lips in attempt to hide a confused and burgeoning smile on his face. _Kanda_ just _kissed him. _

Kanda let his hand loosen its grip on Allen's arm, until it fell back down by his own side.  
He couldn't believe he had just done that, and he could feel his face heat up the more he thought about it.

But when he caught sight of Allen's small smile, he felt a cooling relief wash over him, and felt the corners of his own mouth try and tweak up unfamiliarly.

"I…love you too"

"Really?" Allen asked, watching Kanda closely, wanting to believe the other was serious – already discounting that Kanda could be as cruel as to kiss him and claim it a joke. So when he received a small nod in affirmation and the beginnings of a smile, he leaned forward and captured Kanda's mouth in a small kiss before pulling away grinning.

Allen had wanted to stay awake, his heart jamming excitedly in his chest. This was unbelievable. Never once did he ever think that Kanda would actually return his feelings, he'd pinched himself twice to make sure it wasn't another one of his fantasies.  
Despite all that, he could still feel the need for sleep pulling at his eyelids – he could even see that Kanda was feeling the effects of their long journey himself, and so with a small brush of his fingertips across Kanda's hand and a small goodnight he let himself fall asleep. 

Morning felt a little awkward to Kanda. He knew things had changed between him and Allen but things didn't feel any different. They had even had a conversation as such this morning about where they stood with each other (which had taken place as they packed so they didn't have to look at one another. Small miracles.), and they'd had a good laugh over their similar thoughts on Lavi and his 'secret sharing ways'.

But even when everything was said and done, he could hardly imagine them giving each other good-morning kisses or something that other couples might do.  
He could hardly even stop thinking of the other as Moyashi, but that wasn't an entirely bad thing he reasoned. They _were _his favorite food.

He had been a little surprised when Allen had been the one to broach about how they should act at HQ, and Kanda had been more than relieved to find out that Allen wanted to keep it under wraps for a little while or as he put it "until we're both comfortable about it."

They had no misgivings that of course it probably wouldn't remain a secret very long, what with Lenali and Lavi especially (they'd both cringed at the teasing they knew they'd get from the red-head).

With the remainder of the trip back home ahead of them, and what being home promised to entail, they fully intended to enjoy their -undoubtedly soon to be rare – time together. 

* * *

_So...uhm. That's it you guys. Crescent is finally over._

In a way I'm happy because it's no longer going to weigh on my mind, but at the same time I don't feel like I did it justice. That and I feel super guilty towards you guys for the following reasons: Right from the start I didn't have a plot (per say) worked out, so I was mostly just writing as I went and like the rest of you waiting to see what happened next. But even so, I wanted this to be a longer fic (maybe 20 chapters?) but of course there was no game plan to get there. As you all know, years went by that I didn't update, so when I finally started working on it again I thought that it would be extremely unfair to prolong the fic to that extent, and while writing this chapter I saw an opening to end the fic sooner, so I took it. I ended it 'earlier' than I originally had 'planned' and I am sorry for this. I wanted this to go further for myself, and for those of you who have stuck with this fic, so ending like this is a little bitter-sweet.  
Also, I feel bad cause, yeah- hello, no sex scene? What the hell?

I bet you feel cheated. I'm a little disappointed with myself too. But my curse had struck again, I was writing and somehow worked myself into a situation where sex just didn't seem like a good idea. I wanted to write it, cause I know it was kind of expected and all that. But even after re-writing some things it just didn't want to work if I was to end the story on this chapter.

I've thought about writing an epilogue that includes the scene, but part of me is screaming "DON'T DO IT!", so I'll tentatively ask you guys to state in your reviews if you would like one. If I get enough interest (10 people or so for an epilogue), I'll try my utmost best to give you guys the steamy sex scene you all deserve (you know, after I read the guidelines again haha) ;)

_But thank you for reading and dealing with the extended waiting period._  
_You guys have been really great. I only wish I could have given you something better. _

-Ojisama out.


End file.
